Paper Hearts
by kitfallen
Summary: Demyx teaches Zexion about something that vaguely sounds like Valentine's Day. [Zemyx][oneshot]
1. Paper

Paper Hearts

* * *

**Summary**: Demyx teaches Zexion about something that vaguely sounds like Valentine's Day. [Zemyx[oneshot

**Disclaimer**: If I owned Kingdom Hearts, I would have the honor of submiting this under a genre other then fan-fiction.

**Dedication**: My readers and reviewers, 'cause you're all bloody awesome.

* * *

"_Please just don't play with me  
My paper heart will bleed  
This wait for destiny won't do  
Be with me, please, I beseech you"_

_-_"Paper Hearts" by The All-American Rejects

* * *

"Demyx, what ARE you doing to that book?"

The blonde knit his brows together in frustration and covered the mess of paper with his hands. "You're not supposed to see yet. It's not done."

I narrowed my eyes. "I don't really care if it's 'done' or not. You're destroying a perfectly good book."

Demyx frowned. "Well if you guys actually had any spare paper around, I wouldn't have to." He pouted, still trying vainly to cover the mess from my sight.

I sighed. "If we go find you some real paper will you stop destroying a innocent novel?"

The mullet-headed boy instantly was all grins, "Yea! Let's go!"

I led him out of the grand library, glancing back only once at the torn book. I'd have to give it a proper burial tomorrow.

-------------+-------------

"Why do you need so much red construction paper, numbers nine and six?" Saïx blinked at us, his newspaper laid out on his lap, ready to return him to mind-numbing babbling whenever he deemed the nearby activities too boring for him.

I shrugged and Demyx grinned widely as he hauled the mass of paper in his slim arms, "It's a secret!" he said as his grin grew wider (if that was possible anyway).

Saïx grunted something and drew up his newspaper, which displayed some rather bloody murders across the headlines. "Figures." I muttered before following Demyx to the next room. "So what _are_ you doing with all that paper? Or are you still going to keep me in the dark?"

The blonde glanced at the red paper he had set down on the table. He avoided my gaze and shuffled his boots, muttering something.

I scowled, "Articulate your words please."

He stared down at his boots which were scuffed and needed polishing. "It's a tradition I heard about."

"Of cutting up red paper?"

Blonde hair was flung about as he shook his head, "Of making hearts to give to people."

"Hearts?" I repeated, stunned for a moment. Xemnas would want to hear about this.

Demyx finally lifted his head, a vague smile twitching at the corner of his mouth, "You cut them out of red paper and give them to people in some sort of tradition started by some weird naked deformed baby-man named Street Val-in-time."

I sputtered and burst into laughter.

The Sitar-playing Nobody blinked at me, "What?"

"N-naked deformed b-baby-man?" I gasped between laughter.

A frown tugged on Demyx's lips, "Well that's how he looked in those pictures. Shooting people with arrows and stuff… crazy baby-man…" He muttered.

I smiled, "Well let's carry on the honored tradition of crazy naked deformed baby-men!"

Demyx's frown was replaced as a grin spread across his fakely expressive face, "Yay for Street Val-in-time's Day!"

* * *

A/N: Random and fun. The thought came as I was listening to the song "Paper Hearts" although at first I was going to make it more hint at a odd idea that Zexion had a "paper heart" or something, but this was cuter really.

I love comments and critiques!


	2. Hearts

"Zexion what are you cutting out?" 

I paused in my systematic usage of the scissors and turned to look at Demyx with my uncovered eye, "A heart. Why?"

Demyx twisted his face into one of confusion and slight disgust. "That's not a heart."

I looked at the red paper in my hand, then back at Demyx. "Yes it is. That's how it looks in the medical journals Ienzo studied all the time."

Suddenly the blonde let out a laugh, "You're cutting out the _organ_ Zexy."

"Don't call me that. And what do you mean, a heart is an organ." I didn't like the edge of puzzlement filtering through my mind.

Demyx grinned, "You're silly. You've seen the hearts that are released from defeated Heartless. They look like this," He held up his lop-sided cutout, "Not like that." He pointed to my anatomically correct heart.

I snorted in mildly faked frustration, "Whatever, just give me some more paper."

While shoving more paper towards me, the blonde managed to knock over a pile of his little miss-matched and lop-sided red hearts on to the floor. "Shoot."

"Let me-" We both leaned down at the same time to pick up the hearts and clonked heads together with a mirroring "YOW!" of pain. As Nobodies, we lacked emotional feelings, and instead our physical feelings grew stronger as a result… which meant physical pain was a lot worse then we remembered it being.

"I'll go get some ice." Demyx scrambled off to the kitchen that was a few doors down the hallway. He returned with two packs of ice, one already held to his forehead and the other offered to me. I thanked the mullet-headed blonde and suppressed the urge to sigh in relief when the ice numbed the ache that had spread itself throughout my skull from my forehead.

Demyx gave me a weak smile and leaned down to scoop up the oddly cut, little, paper hearts.

"You know, I think I know see why we're supposed to cut out those little hearts instead of the medically correct one like mine." I rested the elbow of my arm holding the ice to my forehead on the table. Demyx turned and looked at me curiously.

I plucked one of the blonde's paper hearts, one side was nearly square while the other was shrunken and had a nick in the curve, obviously not the best of his work.

"Each of these hearts is unique, just like the one who cuts them. My paper heart is stiff to its academic nature and can never truly look like what it's supposed to be: the heart organ. My paper hearts can never fulfill their goal, while yours wholly ignore that stiff goal. You just cut them out in whatever way that they happen to be… and they end up so unique."

Demyx was studying out of his little cutouts as well and glanced over at me, "Heh, so you're saying they're like real hearts, then? Not like the organ but like the heart that we lost?"

I nodded, a smirk played across my lips. I spread out my arms and gestured at the little red paper hearts that we had managed to cut out in the last hour. "So we're cursed to always be surrounded by hearts we can't have?"

"It seems so." The blonde watched me with his signature quirky smile mirroring mine. "Though our hearts clearly aren't as silly-looking as this one." He held up a rather mangled looking little red paper heart.

My smile slowly spread further along my lips, "You know, I wouldn't be surprised if yours really does look like that."

Demyx laughed, "Well here, I don't have a use for it anyway." He handed me the quirky little heart.

I flipped the red paper between my fingers, amused by the oddly shaped cutout. Looking up at the Sitarist's amused expression, I snatched up my little "organ" heart and tossed it to the blonde, "There. Now it's a fair trade."

"Of paper hearts?" Demyx's smile grew a strange tenderness as he held my little paper heart in his hands. A shudder ran through me when I glanced down at his paper heart in my hands.

"Of paper hearts." I answered with a soft smile.

* * *

A/N: I do still consider this a oneshot, because this "chapter" is really just an extension of the first part that I had forgotten to include before.

Hope you enjoyed. I love both commented and critiques :3


End file.
